fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Dusk
Dusk is the main rival character in Alpha Dusk: Dusk and Dawn. Appearances Dusk and Dawn He has short, brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a grey hoodie with its hood up. He also wears grey trousers and a brown belt. He also wears brown trainers. Sky and Earth He wears the same thing, but his hood is now down. Personality Dusk and Dawn He is more of a friendly rival, being kind to people and Pokémon. He had always wanted to fill the Pokédex. He has a strange illness, though, causing him to leave the player behind and return home. Sky and Earth He has matured a little during the two months between Alpha Dusk: Dusk and Dawn and Alpha Dusk: Sky and Earth. He still has his friendly personality an has recovered from his unknown illness. Biography Dusk and Dawn The Storyline: Dusk and Dawn Chapter 1 Dusk lives in the same town as the player does: Inwood Town. When you move in to Inwood Town, you are greeted with Dusk barging in. He calls you by your name, suggesting that he had known you for a while. He tells you to go to the lab next door, where he will be waiting. After going to the lab, he calls you slow and goes to Professor Smoke, the region's professor. After you get your first Pokémon from the professor, Dusk invites you for a battle. You and Dusk receive a Pokédex and Pokéballs after you won. You and Dusk later see a tall person in the grass of Route 1 (Anovia). The tall person teaches you and Dusk how to capture Pokémon. Dusk then goes off to start off his Pokédex. You two later meet in Caribbean Town, where Dusk tells you about the PokéCentre and PokéMart. You later meet Dusk in The Caribbean Mine. You two meet with a young miner that fell down the mine. The three of you was then attacked by 3 Zubats that have been disturbed by the sound of the fall. After the Zubats have been defeated, Dusk rushes further into the mine to fill up his Pokédex. Chapter 2 You two later meet in front of Lunarg City. He notices that you've gotten the first badge. Chapter 3 You meet Dusk again after you gained the second badge. Dusk notices a young girl named Malwi being attacked by an evil team named Team Alpha. You two battle the two grunts. The grunts leave you after they've been defeated by you and Dusk. Professor Smoke later comes in and tells you and Dusk about Team Alpha's past. You and Dusk later enters Abominus Town to see Team Alpha in front of you two. Zephyr, gym leader of Caribbean Town, reveals to be an admin of Team Alpha. Dusk watches you and Zephyr battle. After you've beaten Team Alpha, Dusk suggests you go to the next gym. Chapter 4 Dusk later encounters you with your second rival Larry/Crystina. Dusk watches you and Larry/Crystina battle. Dusk enters a huge scene later on, where he notices Team Alpha. He mentions how much worse Team Alpha has gotten since he and the player first met them. You later encounter Dusk on route 7. He mentions that the next town is blocked off. He notices a castle, which you two decide to investigate. Chapter 5 Dusk notices two guards. The player warns Dusk that the guards wants a battle. After defeating them, the guards decide to let you and Dusk in. You and Dusk encounter Zephyr, who lives in the castle entered. Dusk sees you battling Zephyr. Chapter 6 You and Dusk enter the previously closed town. An investigator named Looker told you and Dusk that something was going on with the Pokémon that made them act strange. Dusk tells the next gym leader, Shade, that Zephyr will guide him and the player trough the Team Alpha Base once the player defeats him. Chapter 7 Once you and Dusk enter the Team Alpha Base, Dusk asks where the leaders, Kogmi and Jaine, are. You and Dusk later enter the admin's room, where the tall person from before is. The tall person snatches the keys from Malwi, who turned out to be one of the admins. You and Dusk later enter the leaders' room. You two battle the leaders. You two later leave the room. Dusk asks you,“So…Team Alpha is down…But, did you hear that Kogmi dude? He thinks there is still a way to reset the timeline…I think he’s wrong! Would you say the same?" You will get a choice of saying “Yes” or “No.” If you say “Yes,” you’ll go onto the “Champion of Anovia” side. If you say “No,” you’ll go onto the “Team Alpha” side. The Storyline: Team Alpha Chapter 1 What Dusk will say in-game if you say "No": Dusk - “WhAt?! So…All this time…You’ve been wanting to help Team Alpha? Has our friendship come to an end? Fine! (Player Name)…I trusted you…and you lost my trust…Because of the choice you made…I’m sorry…We are no longer friends…” The Storyline: Champion of Anovia Chapter 1 What Dusk will say in-game if you say "Yes": Dusk - “Amazing! It look as if Team Alpha will keep on harming everyone…How do they still think that they can reset the timeline? And why did they want to reset the timeline in the first place? (Player Name)…I’ glad your still on my side…I wouldn’t have come all this way without you…I wouldn’t have dealt with my illness without you…” Player - “Your illness?” Dusk leaves you because his illness has gotten worse. Sky and Earth He is the seventh gym leader, giving out the Hero Badge to those who defeat him. If you chose the Water type starter, he will have Grass type Pokémon. Water if you chose the Fire starter, and Fire if you chose the Grass type starter.